Overall gas turbine operation and efficiency improves with higher operating temperatures. The lifetime of the components in the hot gas path, however, may be compromised given these higher temperatures and the hostile operating conditions. Ceramic coatings such as thermal barrier coatings may be used to protect the components from the hot temperatures, the chemical environment, and the physical conditions found within the hot gas path.
Over time, the thermal barrier coatings may be subject to spallation. When spallation occurs, the hot gas path components must be removed and replaced within a short amount of time or catastrophic failure may occur. As a result, the gas turbine engine must be shut down on a periodic basis to inspect for spallation and other types of damage. Such a shutdown may be expensive in term of lost production and in terms of the man hours required for the inspection.